Ver sus ojos
by SaKaSu
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato, pero para "peces" como Suigetsu, podría pasar lo contrario.


Desde que se conocían, él y ella se la pasaban discutiendo cada que tenían oportunidad, ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud cómo era que habían llegado a esa forma de relacionarse. De lo único que Hozuki estaba seguro, era que hacía pocos meses se había percatado de que sentía algo muy diferente a lo que exteriorizaba con Karin.

La única forma que conocía de acercarse a ella sin tener que verse vulnerable era molestándola, especialmente para evitar que ella siguiera con los coqueteos dirigidos a Sasuke que lo hacían hervir de celos. Si, él estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella mientras siguiera tras el azabache. ¿Por qué no cortejarla desde ahora? Por desgracia, a esa mujer cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie en el mundo podía quitársela hasta lograrla o que una situación extrema la hiciera cambiar de razón. Por ahora sólo le quedaba sabotearla y no alejarse de ella.

En uno de esos días donde extrañamente Hebi tenía un día libre; Sasuke había salido a entrenar, Juugo en su cuarto se refugiaba, Karin modelaba frente a un pequeño trozo de espejo que colgó en la pared y él la veía mientras yacía recostado en un viejo sillón. La había estado mirando largo rato apreciando su bella figura hasta que se le ocurrió mirar los ojos color carmesí a través del espejo. ¡Que hermosos eran! ¡Parecían un par de relucientes rubíes! ¡Agh! Pero había algo que opacaba el hermoso resplandor de esas joyas… ¡Esos estúpidos lentes!

En un segundo, los pensamientos de una hora recorrieron su mente. ¿Alguna vez la había visto sin esos feos lentes? ¿Desde cuando ella tenía que ocultar sus ojos tras esos cristales? ¿Por qué mejor no usaba lentes de contacto? Él no era muy imaginativo pero su deseo de verla sin las gafas le ayudó a crearse una imagen que lo cautivó.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —se oyó la agresiva voz de la pelirroja que recientemente había notado la mirada del albino. Se volvió con el seño fruncido pateando el mueble donde él estaba recostado— ¡Me molestas!

—Sólo veo que no hay adefesio más feo que tú.

Como era de esperarse, ella explotó y las patadas pasaron del mueble al escuálido cuerpo del muchacho que se transformó en agua para evitar cualquier clase de daño. Toda forma humanoide se perdió en el chico hasta que la fémina detuvo su ataque.

—¡Lárgate de aquí y ve a molestar a alguien más!

—Yo no pienso moverme de aquí —adquirió nuevamente su forma—. Mejor vete tu ¿no deberías estar molestando a Sasuke con tus coqueteos?

—Yo… yo… ¿Por qué habría de coquetearle a Sasuke?

—Vamos, si te mueres por decirle "Sasuke, te amo" —fingió la voz de la moza de modo burlón—. Deberías decírselo de una vez para que te rechace y lo dejes en paz…

—Y tú ¿cómo sabes que me rechazará? —Preguntó ella tras darle un fuerte golpe—. Si yo quisiera me aceptaría.

Hozuki regresó su cara a su forma original siguiendo con la discusión, que como siempre, no llegó a nada. La pelea pudo haberse extendido durante horas pero al entrar, el Uchiha dio fin a la disputa con una de sus fulminantes miradas.

A pesar de la discusión, Suigetsu no dejó de anhelar ver los ojos de Karin, estuvo toda una semana imaginando que podía arrebatarle esas horribles anteojos y verla todos los días a los ojos.

Cumplidos exactamente nueve días de que se había formado su nuevo deseo, no aguantó más y decidió buscar la forma de ver el rostro de la pelirroja aunque fuera sólo unos segundos sin los condenados lentes. Se arriesgaría demasiado por la afanada habilidad de la chica, pero estaba decidido y en menos de veinte minutos ya tenía un plan trazado:

Despertaría temprano para escabullirse a la habitación de ella, robaría las gafas y esperaría verla despertar. ¿Por qué no sólo tomar el accesorio cuando ella esté despierta? Porque no quería opacar la mirada de ella con un enojo. Además la idea de verla recién despierta, era con la esperanza de encontrarla atontada y no ser identificado por el Kagura Shinga.

Lo que él no sabía era que la habilidad de la que Karin jactaba, tenía un par de puntos débiles. El primero consistía en que ésta habilidad se suspendía cuando ella dormía pero siempre alardeaba lo contrario; para evitar ser descubierta, solía levantarse cada cuatro horas en la noche durante cuarenta y cinco minutos para estar al pendiente de los alrededores, después de todo era la vigía. El segundo consistía en que al despertar, debía esperar de cinco a diez minutos para que su habilidad de rastreo volviera, todo dependía de que tan cansada despertara; por ello, ella fingía ser la última en despertar pero realmente esperaba la devolución de su don.

El momento que el albino esperaba había llegado, entró con cautela al cuarto, vigiló en su primer paso adentro que ella no mostrara signo de estar despierta y prosiguió con su andar. Llegó al pequeño mueble del lado derecho de la cama y tomó los lentes; volvió la mirada a la durmiente. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verla completamente desplegada en la cama con un hilo de baba caer del lado izquierdo de sus labios. Con el mismo cuidado con el que entró, se dirigió a la salida.

El rechinido de la puerta el abrirse fue acompañado de el despertador que la pelirroja guardaba bajo si cojín. Suigetsu quedó petrificado y en cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron, dio media vuelta viendo a la fémina sentarse a la orilla de la cama, tras haber apagado la alarma.

—¡Que bien dormí! —Murmuró con dificultad a causa de un gran bostezo—. Me gustaría dormir un poco más.

"¿Qué hace despierta a ésta hora?" pensaba el mozo que nuevamente estaba paralizado. "Ella siempre es la última de nosotros en despertar." Notó que ella buscaba con el tacto el objeto que él aún conservaba en su mano derecha y pensó en salir de inmediato de la habitación pero ¿por qué no esperar a que ella se levantara?

De un salto, Karin salió de la cama, con cautela se agachó al suelo en busca de sus anteojos, cuya ausencia le evitaba ver con claridad más allá de de tres centímetros de su cara. Un crujido del suelo llamó su atención a la puerta y notó una silueta muy borrosa al punto que dudaba si realmente había alguien presente. Para asegurarse, caminó hasta aquella figura sin problema, pues aunque no viera nada, conocía muy bien su cuarto.

Mudo, dio dos pasos al frente y ella chocó en su pecho. "¿Tan ciega está sin esas horribles cosas?" Se preguntó para sus adentros y posteriormente vio a la pelirroja retroceder un paso.

—¿Quién es? —Cuestionó la fémina resignada a que quien fuera que sea, sabría su pequeño secreto— ¿Sasuke?

Él tensó sus músculos al oír el nombre del azabache, realmente era irritante saber que ella sólo tenía una persona en mente. Cuando el coraje hubo pasado, en cuestión de segundos le vino una idea:

Sin decir palabra alguna tomó el mentón de su compañera en su mano izquierda y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella para culminarlo en un suave y prolongado beso.

Para sorpresa de Hozuki, quien pensó sería rechazado, sucedió todo lo contrario. Los labios de Karin se movieron al ritmo de los de él y se separaron hasta que la falta de aire los obligó. La miró, al fin observó sus magníficos ojos, si antes había hecho la comparación de éstos con un rubí, ahora podía decir que las joyas eran más hermosas fuera de "la vitrina", eran más hermosos de lo que él imaginó en esa linda carita. Él sabía que tenía que irse antes de ser descubierto, así que se apresuró a dejar los anteojos en la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Apenas visible para sus ojos, la pelirroja vio el movimiento del intruso y en cuanto desapareció de la puerta, se acercó a su cama hallando los lentes. Divisaba perfectamente bien la habitación y creyendo que quien entró fue Sasuke, corrió en su busca para hablar con él. Ni siquiera Sasuke la dejaría con ganas de más.

Suigetsu se sentó a un lado de Juugo en la sala y casi al mismo tiempo llegó el azabache ¿Por qué Karin no lo atacó? Y principalmente ¿por qué contestó el beso? Estaba aturdido por las interrogantes y se tensó al ver llegar por el pasillo a la muchacha.

—Sasuke… ¿podemos hablar?

La sorpresa del albino fue tal que cuando quiso explicarse no pudo emitir sonido alguno. ¿A caso le diría lo sucedido a Uchiha? ¿Dejaría el grupo por su causa? ¿Lo correrían a él?

Momentos tensos fueron los que Suigetsu pasó cuando vio a su líder ceder a la petición de ella. Cuando al los vio reintegrándoos al grupo creyó que se dirigirían inmediatamente a él pero…

—Vamos Sasuke —salía tras de él—, no tienes por que negarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que no fui yo.

—¿Quién más se metería a mi cuarto a besarme?

Ella notó la mirada furtiva que él dirigió a Hozuki, ello le dio tiempo suficiente al azabache para retirarse seguido por Juugo.

—¿Él? Por favor…

—¿De qué tanto hablaban zorra? Si es que hablaban…

—¿A quién llamas zorra?

—¿Cómo está eso de que alguien te besó?

—Sasuke se metió a mi cuarto por la mañana y me besó dulcemente —contestaba con ilusión y un brillo en su rostro que se apagó al darse cuenta de a quien le respondía— ¿A ti que te importa?

Ella lo empujó para abrirse paso, él estaba anonadado, o ella había confundido los chakras o se estaba negando a la realidad. Ella tenía que saber la verdad, no permitiría que Sasuke se llevara el crédito de lo que pueden hacer sus labios.

—¡Un momento! —La tomó del brazo— ¿Por qué piensas que fue él?

—¿Quién más pudo ser? ¿Tú?

Ella estalló en risas pues ni en sus más locos sueños se vio de pareja con alguien que no dejaba de insultarla. Suigetsu torció la boca y enojado, tomó el rostro de su compañera para plantarle un nuevo beso, ésta vez, el beso estaba lleno de pasión, enojo y deseo.

Karin no tardó en reconocer los labios que la tocaban con ímpetu, no tenía la menor duda de quien se había metido a su habitación y aunque al principio la invadió la ira, no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por la avidez que el ojivioleta le transmitía.

—Espero que tu tacto tenga mejor memoria que tu rastreador de chakra.

Dio un suspiro tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos, parpadeó un par de veces y miró al mozo perderse en el pasillo quedando sola en la sala con el corazón agitado.

Karin aún tenía la idea de Sasuke en la mente, pero ahora él había encontrado la forma de obtener un espacio en ella, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y el albino se robaría los suspiros de su compañera. Hoy por hoy, había dado el primer paso, lo que no sabía era que ese paso había sido muy grande.

**FIN**


End file.
